


Danganronpa Oneshots

by MultiFandomPlanet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, One Shot, One True Pairing, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomPlanet/pseuds/MultiFandomPlanet
Summary: A bunch of oneshots for Danganronpa! Includes OneShots from: Trigger Happy Havoc, Goodbye Despair, Danganronpa: Ultra Despair Girls-Another Episode, and Killing Harmony (V3). Also includes oneshots from the extra modes: School Life, Island Life.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to My OneShots!

Hi! Just a short introduction before I start writing this. This will be a book of random oneshots from the Danganronpa franchise.

These oneshots consist of: (character) x Reader, AU scenes (scenes with characters but in alternate situations), ship scenes (scenes shipping characters from the games and anime's), text chats with the characters, crossovers, as well as more! If there is a one shot you'd like to see give me a recommendation!

I hope you enjoy. These will not have parts from my other stories. They are completely separate from all the other oneshots and alone unless it says the title and part two or so on.

Anywayyy sorry this is so long!

—-MFP——


	2. We're All Starving in This Funhouse (Chiaki x Hajime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based in SDR2 when they're trapped in the funhouse.

Hajime weakly stumbled on the walls of Strawberry House. This was part of the crazy funhouse the rest of his fellow students were trapped in. They..or at least he was the only one too paranoid when they were standing at the start of the train into the funhouse. And his paranoia was accurate. They ended up gassed and trapped without food in a weird, eye-burning house. The colors burned even more now that it was three days into their captivity.

Or at least, their captivity in the funhouse. His mind couldn't find how long it had been since they were mysteriously transported to Jabberwock Island.

If it even was Jabberwock Island. It was still a small thought but the thought that Jabberwock might not be the real one remained in his head.

Even while he was almost starving to death. His questions seemed to stay.

Hajime got to the wall closest to the Final Dead Room. His breath was labored even more from the journey over there.

Was this what starving felt like?

But he kept on. Reaching the door, his hand hovered above the knob. Shaking. He was shaking. At least his hands were. But he had to do it, that's where the exit would be. That's how they would get out and be safe. Or at least not starving.

"I can get out! With this, I can finally..get out!" He mumbled out breathlessly, his lips hardly moving as he was speaking. His breathing was becoming heavier; he had to get to the door.

"...You can't do that." A familiar voice said smoothly and suddenly from the side. Hajime immediately flipped around, his back smacking on the wall as he fell back. Chiaki was staring at him, having concern being the only clear emotion in her expression. She tightly held the bottom of her backpack straps. "You shouldn't go in there. You..won't find what you're looking for." She didn't sound tired or even fazed by their situation at all. She sounded like her normal, calm Chiaki. Hajime assumed his expression became something close to a protest. He heaved. "The-that's not true, Chiaki! The exit is going to be here!" He paused for another breath. "It's got to be."

"...There is no exit." Chiaki didn't pause after his words. She immediately replied. "All that's there...is the Life-Threatening Game." Chiaki came closer to Hajime, looking and focusing on the door, before her eyes tilted towards him. "Even if you clear it, you'll only obtain the weapon that Monokuma prepared..." When she paused for what had seemed a while, her gaze back to the door and observing the red and while creepy door. She backed up once again. Her eyes now showed terrible concern. "Do you want that weapon? What are you planning to do once you obtain it?"

Hajime didn't say anything. He would never kill someone. But with the starving feeling his thoughts were more than dazed. What would he do with a weapon?

Chiaki suddenly spoke up. Blankly. "...Do you need it?" It was almost as if she knew what he was thinking. Or similar to that. His hope was that she wasn't scared of him.

Again he didn't say anything. His throat was dry without words.

With his silence he heart Chiaki start to explain something. "You had this intense, worried look on your face while you were walking, so I followed you..." 'Is she concerned for what i do? Why does she care?'

Chiaki tilted her head. "It looks like I made the right choice." Her hand touched her heart. Holding it. "Come on, let's go back, Hajime..." She came close, helping her arm pull his arm over her shoulder. "Okay..? We'll go to the lounge."

Hajime held his arm tightly over Chiakis shoulder. Letting her drag him down to the lounge in grape house. The entire time he hardly knew what she was saying or if she was even saying anything. He could feel his own heart pound at her care for him.

Once they reached the lounge, Chiaki stopped at one of the chairs to drop him on it. Hajime didn't control his head, letting it sling off the edge of the chair. She sat in one not to far from his chair. "You--Wh-wh-y didn't you let me go in? Ch-Chiaki." Hajimes words hardly came out clearly. His own words didn't echo in his ears.

Chiaki sat still on her chair. Hands in her lap, though they weren't still. She was fidgeting her fingers. "I couldn't let you do it."

"But the-the door." He spit out.

She shook her head quickly. "No. That wasn't the exit Hajime. It was what it says, the Life-Threatening Game to obtain the ultimate weapon. That's all it is. No door to get out."

Her tone seemed so flat. But even with that she still had concern in it. "Its just as Monokuma said. You have to kill someone to get out. Of course..I..didn't think you were going to the room to do so.."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't the type of person. We may be starving. We're all starving in this funhouse. That just means we have to work together to stay alive." Her voice had so much hope in it. She scooted her chair close, grabbing one of his limp hands. "We'll get through this."

"How? With someone dying."

"I'm hoping not." Chiaki chuckled breathlessly. "I really hate sounding like Nagito with the whole hope charade."

"Maybe he's edging us on. Giving us hope but in the most fucked up way." Hajime felt spit from his mouth fly out. He tried to wipe his mouth on the side of his shirt. But, he was too weak to do so. Chiaki lifted her thumb to his cheek, rubbing it off then to his shirt collar. Her eyes were staring into his as she finished, sitting back down into her chair. "Hajime.."

"What..?"

She started fidgeting her hands again. This time with his hand added into the mix. "I would like to do something." Her voice was quiet, she started to pull her chair closer. Now, their knees were touching. Hajime breathed deeply still. He could hardly keep his eyes open at the exhaustion. Chiaki didn't speak before taking the bottom of his jaw in her small palm. Her skin against his was warm, even on just her hand. Hajime felt her pull his face close to her own, not hesitating at all to press her lips gently to his tired lips. Hajime felt like he had woken up. Or at the very least someone brought him back from the lethargic feeling he had from starvation. Chiaki's lips were pillowy, soft moving. When she pulled back, her breath was heavy. "Chiaki." He said quietly.

Hajime brought his hand up to the back of her head, pressing her forward so they would be in a kiss again. He held her close ad he could without her falling off of her own chair. Both of their hands still in Chiaki's lap were shaking, Hajime clutched her hand trying to ease her. And himself.

After moments of the kiss, Hajime backed up himself. "I had to let you know.." Chiaki started with an even heavier breath, she was partly gasping. "Before something happened. I can't let you starve not knowing how I felt..or..if..." Her words became lost from her breaths. Hajime held her hand tighter, pulling her hand to intertwine their fingers. "Chiaki...I...if I starved..if I had gone through the final dead room...I wouldn't have told you either." He mustered out a smile.

Chiaki did too. Her thumb that was on his cheek starting to caress his skin. "So do you think you'll be okay? Because...we can't go on in here if you won't. I--I wouldn't be able to."

Hajime stumbled while trying to stand, also being helped by Chiaki. She held his arm over he shoulder, leading him towards the elevator.

~~~~

Hajime nuzzled into his pillow, his chin sliding on the top of Chiaki's head. Her hair was fuzzy against it, but he didn't mind. He needed some sort of comfort in this situation. And that comfort was her. She had no refusal when she took him back to his room and he asked if she would stay.

"I still stand by what I did." She said softly. "I would have felt guilty if you didn't know. If anything happened and I didn't say anything."

Hajime inhaled heavily. "I would have been guilty if i never knew." he laid a kiss on the top of her head. "I--really like you Chiaki."

He curled his arm over to wrap around her, pressing from her head to her shoulder. Hand taking her hand and entangling their fingers. She was quiet. Just her head pressed on the pillow and the sound of her heavy breathing. "Chiaki?"

"Hm?" She mumbled tiredly. Her eyes were already starting to close and she hardly moved when she replied. She was already starting to fall asleep. "Thank you. For staying with me tonight."

She let out a soft yawn, then collected her breath before speaking again. "No problem." She turned slightly to face him. Her droopy eyes blinking gently with a warm, tired smile.

Hajime waited for a moment. A brief moment of silence. Then, he starts to here her snore. And he knew she was asleep. He moved to kiss her forehead. And went back into his own pillow to fall asleep.   
~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First oneshot! I hope you enjoyed it! Most of my oneshots will be substantially long, to make up for them not being a full fledged story. Hope that's okay! Some will be short. But most will be long. Anyway hope this is good!   
> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> \--MFP--


	3. Won't You Play Again? (RyomaXKaede)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a recommendation from: Maple girl on AO3! If you want to recommend a oneshot, leave a comment!  
> (also yes I do have an A03. It's the same name as this and has the same stories! Still, if you want to, check it out!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (so also this is when Kaede is not executed at the beginning, more of a normal school for the time.)

Kaede clutched her pink bag straps while walking to the stairs up to the second-floor passageway. Her intention was to get to Ryoma's Research Lab. And with her intention, she also hoped he would be there. It did just unlock for him after all, he would probably want to go there. Yeah. He would.

But his talent was tennis..he was the Ultimate Tennis Pro...but he did say...he wanted to forget it completely, never play again. He was involved with the mafia now. Or something in the dangerous region. He always smoked and wore dark clothes, he didn't even look like a tennis pro. Was that what a tennis pro was supposed to look like? Bright neon clothes with tidy hair?

Kaede thought about all the people she met with a bite of her bottom lip.'I mean. I do look like a pianist. Shuichi looks like a mysterious "dreamy" detective from a movie, Angie looks like an expressive artist, and Himiko even looks like a wit--mage..but him?' He was so mysterious, and not in the 'Shuichi' kind of way, the cheesy unnaturally handsome way. No, not that. He was a good kind of mysterious. She wanted to..know him. His height wasn't a problem to her, even if it may be to others. His attitude was possibly annoying at times because he pushed everyone away, but she still wanted to talk to him. Ask him why he was throwing away his talent, something that basically described him as a person.

Kaede reached up the stairs, taking a large gulp of air before keeping on to his room. That was the only room he probably would he in besides his own dorm room. But, ever since his room opened he usually wasn't there. For some reason he seemed like he didn't like the room.

With quiet steps, she tapped to the room. Her feet halted at the blue door. Yep, definitely his room when she saw the large white tennis racket painted on it.

For a moment, she bounced on her feet. Shaking tingles built in her heart. This was her first conversation with him.

Kaede knocked at the door, she didn't even realize she did it until she had her fist on the door afterward. More nerves. The door didn't open. Expected. He never really wanted to talk to anyone.

Kaede moved her hand to the knob, maybe trying it would prove success? Or some sort of confirmation that he wants to see someone. Why else would he leave the door unlocked? When she did turn the knob, she was right, it was unlocked. Even if she suspected it, a feeling of surprise still existed.

She entered the room with silent steps. The floor helped her quiet enterence. It was a green, plastic floor. Like fake grass. That would be the purpose.

The room was of course, very tennis-inspired. There was even a machine to the side that was throwing balls against the wall, bouncing back to a basket. And it was just from the machine itself. There was a stack of rackets next to the basket. Kaede looked around.

There he was, on a bench near another door. A black door that definitely offset the bright room. In his hand, and out on some moments, was a tennis ball that he was bouncing, hence why it wasn't but was in his hand. His black clothing blended in so well with the door. What was the door..his...new talent?

Being..violent..a prisoner? What was his 'new talent.'

Kaede bumped her fist on the wall next to the door, catching Ryoma's fixated attention. He stopped bouncing the ball, the last throw catching into his hand. Slightly, she could see his eyes go up. "What are you doing here?"

His tone was quite plain. But also like he was actually curious. Maybe also angry. Kaede bounced on her toes. "Uh..well..i just wanted to check on you..you're always in this room so--"

He scoffed before she could even finish. "Yeah I am always in this room. Its the only place where I can be alone." He put the rest of his head up. "As I asked, what are you doing here?"

"I just..said..why?" Kaede answered.

Ryoma just shook his head, continuing to bounce the ball on the ground. Kaede stood still for a moment, until the sound of the bouncing tennis ball was driving her crazy. Nothing was going to change if she didn't do something. Clearly his question was just a simple one and wasn't expecting to get more out of it. She stepped over to the rackets at the side of the basket closest to her.

Ryoma looked over. Well she was picking up what realistically would be his. It was heavy actually, heavier than she thought. The metal on the racket borders was cold, and the net was tightly fastened into the borders. This was what he used to do.

Kaede rested the racket off of her ankles, slipping her backpack straps off of her arms and slumping it to the floor. Hopefully no one would step on it. Well, probably not considering it wad just the two of them in there. She picked the racket back up, firmly holding the soft part of the handle. It was too unsteady in her hands, the metal waddling from side to side. The light in the machine throwing the balls turned green. It was coming. All she had to do was hit it, right?

With her feet planted on the ground and an almost straightforward posture, she held the racket in front of where she assumed the ball would be going.

Obviously, not the case. The ball shot right passed her. 'Damnit.'

Another green light, a ball was coming. With a huff, she repeated the same straightforward posture and put her racket in front.

Again. The ball went right passed her. 

"And what do you think you're going anyway?" Ryoma spoke up, his voice echoing on the walls. He wad looking up at her. The ball from before wad in his hand. "I uh.." Kaede swung the racket down to her feet. "Practicing..tennis.."

"Practicing..?"

"Yeeahh." Her voice was too unsure to be believable.

Ryoma shook his head, sliding off of the bench. His shorter body started to walk over to Kaede. He stood beside her. "Well you're obviously doing it wrong."

"What..? Really..?" More unsure words came out of her mouth. Of course she didn't know. She still wanted to practice though.

Ryoma took the racket from her side, using one hand to put her grip on the top of the handle while the other was close to the middle. "You're aiming completely wrong. The ball wouldn't go this way.." He pushed her body sideways a bit, stopping but still holding her. "It would go around with the machine throwing it. It's completely different than a person."

"So..was i aiming for a throw from a person?"

"Almost.." Ryoma replied deeply. He was close enough to her ear to make a shiver at his words. "Now, like this, wait until the green light flashes."

'Green light. Flashes. Got it.'

She waited, Ryoma slowly letting her go. Kaede remained in the same position. As if she was frozen. He was close beside her. 'I can't be an embarrassment now. He's actually watching.'

The light soon flashed. Sooner than she thought it would. Then, the ball came.

'Whoosh! Thud!'

"I--I hit it!!" Kaede jumped up, putting the racket back down to the floor. Her hands clapped at her front. She turned to Ryoma. "Did you see it?!"

She was surprised at what was on his face. A bright smile. Unlike she had ever seen. He was smiling. And even laughing a little. "Yes I did see it."

"I--thanks."

"Yeah. I--I used to teach kids how to hit a ball.." He trailed off, shaking his head. "But that was back then."

"Why don't you anymore? Its always good to help I think." She held her shoulders high, Ryoma made another small smile. It soon faded though. Not long after it had appeared. "I--had some issues--made me quit."

"Oh.." She paused, putting her finger to her chin. An idea. How she could get him to play. He couldn't just quit! It was his ultimate talent! Stopping playing piano would almost be..a shocker. Like something was taken. "Ah I know! Since we're at this school..and there is all this tennis stuff collecting dust..you could..teach me..?"

His eyes shot up. A look of surprise followed. Then, his eyebrows folded down. "You want to learn tennis?"

Kaede nodded confidently. "Yep! I would love to!" Her shoulders fell back down. "Come on Ryoma...won't you play again?"

Ryoma stopped. Standing still, he walked back over to her so he was close again. His dark brown, almost black eyes looked up at her. He had almost..a happy expression. Relieved? Like he had been let go or something. A nod soon came from him. "If I get to teach someone like you..I suppose it wouldn't hurt to play again..just a little though...only to teach you."

Kaede smiled. Success. She would get him to play again. Maybe it would make him happier than his gloomy nature.

Maybe..maybe she could get to know who he is.

Maybe..

\-------------

Its finally here! So sorry it took so long for the person who requested. I work on a lot of fanfics so I try my best to get them done as soon as I can! Anyway I hope you enjoyed!

Thanks for reading!

\--MFP--

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! These oneshots will be long or short depending buut I hope you like them!


End file.
